


It's a date!

by orphan_account



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a fanart I made of these cuties! They warm my gay heart❤
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	It's a date!

(inspired in this screenshot:


End file.
